


I fell for you hook, line, and sinker

by ardentiia



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: And it's adorable, Caspar is hangry but Hilda makes him feel better, Crush, F/M, Fire Emblem - Freeform, Fish, Fishing Puns, Fishing for the Big One, Flirting, Fluff, Fódlandy, Gender-Neutral My Unit | Byleth, Hilda knows his favorite foods, Hilda likes Caspar but he's still in that "does she really like me" phase, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Relationship, Quest, Rare Pair, Romantic Fluff, but this kinda occurs pre-time skip so whatever it's ok, first time writing hildspar!, hildspar, no beta we die like Glenn, they're just really cute together ok, when the fish ruins a romantic moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentiia/pseuds/ardentiia
Summary: “Hilda, I don’t know what I’d do without you,” he says, taking a bite of the bun, still steaming hot from the kitchen. Flavor explodes in his mouth, and he makes a sound of content before finishing it off. “But aren’t you the one usually asking for favors?”She winks, and holds a finger to her lips. “Shh, don’t let anyone else know. Although there is something you could do if you wanted to pay me back…”“What is it? I can do anything, just say the word,” he says, puffing out his chest. She pokes him in the chest, turning to face him fully with his arm still around her shoulders.“Kiss me.”Caspar's assigned the job of fishing today, and Hilda keeps him company.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez & Hilda Valentine Goneril, Caspar von Bergliez/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	I fell for you hook, line, and sinker

It was lunch time, and Caspar was hungry, and these _damn fish won’t bite his line_.

“Stupid fish!” he yells at the crowd of glittering shadows underneath the water. “Stop wasting my time!”

The fish happily ignore him, swimming lazy circles around his line as if to tease him. He flops back onto the dock, crossing his legs with chin in hand. He’s been here for almost an hour now, and there’s been not a single tug on his line, much to his annoyance. To make things worse, there’s clouds gathering overhead, and he does _not_ want to be outside when it inevitably rains.

“Hey Caspar, what are you doing?”

At the sound of Hilda’s voice, he perks up, holding out his fishing pole like it’s the most important job in the world. “Hey Hilda!” he says, flexing his muscles ever so slightly as he moves the hook back and forth underwater. “Just catching fish for the professor. Dunno why they wanted me to do it, but duty calls!”

“I’m sure the professor wouldn’t mind if you took a break to eat lunch.” She smiles as she sits next to him on the dock, her pink hair just brushing his thigh and arm. 

“Well, I was just about to catch one, and then it disappeared! It was all rainbow and stuff too, and next thing I know, I’ve been here for an hour,” he says, shifting towards her just a little bit. She smells like ginger, and his stomach growls audibly in response.

Her laugh is a welcome reprieve from the silence of the past hour, all bright and cheerful like a sunbeam slicing through a storm. “I thought you might be hungry,” she says, and before he has a chance to apologize, she nestles up against his side, draping his arm over her shoulder.

“Ah, yeah, you got me,” he confesses almost in a daze. She’s so warm compared to the chilled air, and he can already feel himself relaxing more in her presence. He’s not even that mad at the fish anymore. “I haven’t had a chance to eat yet.”

She smiles up at him, and pulls a picnic basket from out of nowhere. “Surprise!” she says, pecking him on the cheek. He can feel his face grow red as he stammers out thanks, but she shushes him. “I got some of the buns you really like and,” she takes out a canteen, “made some tea too. Although I might have drank some of it earlier because it was really cold out.”

Ginger tea, his favorite. No wonder she smelled like ginger. “Wow, thanks Hilda! You’re the best.”

“Aw, it’s nothing,” she says, a rose tinge blooming on her cheeks. “You just looked really lonely out here, that’s all.”

“Hilda, I don’t know what I’d do without you,” he says, taking a bite of the bun, still steaming hot from the kitchen. Flavor explodes in his mouth, and he makes a sound of content before finishing it off. “But aren’t you the one usually asking for favors?”

She winks, and holds a finger to her lips. “Shh, don’t let anyone else know. Although there _is_ something you could do if you wanted to pay me back…”

“What is it? I can do anything, just say the word,” he says, puffing out his chest. She pokes him in the chest, turning to face him fully with his arm still around her shoulders.

“Kiss me.”

“What?” His brow furrows. Did he hear her right? 

“Oh Caspar, sometimes you’re so clueless,” she sighs, and before he can think about what she said any more, she loops her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer. He can feel her breath on his lips as she leans in, and he can almost taste the ginger tea on her lips when he tips forward, nearly pitching into the lake.

“Caspar!” Hilda hauls him back onto the dock, but his fishing pole continues to pull forward, zigzagging back and forth as if it was suddenly possessed by a demon. She wraps her hands around the pole on top of his as they struggle, digging their heels into the slippery wood. There’s not much purchase, but they barely manage as the lake churns faster and faster.

“This one’s strong!” he shouts over the splashes and waves hitting the wood as whatever fish they’ve hooked fights below the water. He reels in the line in short bursts, the plastic pulled taut along the metal pole. _Caspar, don’t screw this up, Hilda’s watching. I gotta impress her!_

“Think we got the Big One?”

“ _The Big One?_ ” Hilda says, turning wide eyes onto Caspar. “Isn’t it just a legend?” 

“Not according to the professor!” he says, using his chin to point to the rainbow scales flashing beneath the surface. “I thought they were crazy too when they told me something was terrorizing the pond, but-”

“The _professor_ told you to catch it? Are they _insane?_ ” Hilda’s voice is starting to get a bit breathy from helping Caspar keep the line steady. It’s been months, maybe years since she put this much effort into anything, and it’s starting to take an evident toll on her.

“Alright, Hilda, we’re going to pull on three! One...two...”

“Wait, what?! You haven’t even given me time to get ready-”

“Three!”

Caspar and Hilda jerk the line back, falling onto their backs as the lake erupts in a giant _flooom_ , sending water and smaller fish everywhere. A flash of color paints the sky, a welcome change from the gray storm clouds looming in the sky. Hilda’s hand finds his as the dock rocks with after waves, and he squeezes her hand reassuringly.

“If you fall in, I’ll fish you back out,” he whispers. “Get it? Fish?”

She laughs as her head rolls to the side to face him, her rose-colored hair muted with water but still just as beautiful. _Just like the sunrise blessing the sky at the end of his early-day training_ , he thinks. 

“You make the best jokes,” she whispers back, and his ears turn the same color as her locks.

“Heh, I know,” he says, folding his other arm behind his head in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. “So...did we get ‘em?”

A small cough sends both of them sitting up in alarm, fingers still locked together. They spin around, and their eyes land on none other than the professor, clothes and hair dripping from lake water. But in their arms is a giant, gleaming, struggling fish, reflecting all colors of the spectrum. It’s nearly the size of the professor, so they’re having a hard time holding onto the beast, but they somehow manage as they flash a thumbs-up at the pair from around the fish’s belly. 

“Goddess above,” Hilda breathes out just as a yell splits the silence.

“Great job Caspar and Hilda!” Sylvain shouts from outside the dining hall. Other students have already gathered to watch the vanquishing of the Big One, and claps and cheers ring through the air as they celebrate.

“We make a pretty good team, don’t you think?” Hilda says, beaming.

Caspar returns her smile. “The best!”

He clambers to his feet, tugging Hilda up along with him. His other arm snakes around her waist to prevent her from falling, and he can feel a hitch in her breath, her heartbeat fluttering against his chest as he pulls her flush against him. 

“So...what were we talking about before?” he asks.

She shakes her head in exasperation, a smile playing at her lips. “Nothing much,” she says, leaning her head against his chest. They’re both shivering and drenched, and he hugs her closer. They stay like that for a few seconds, the other person their only source of warmth, before he straightens. 

“Ah, I remember now!” he says, and she looks up at him, pink irises raised to his cyan ones in question. A cheeky grin, and he wraps his hands around her waist, drawing her up to his height and capturing her mouth with his own in a kiss.

Collective oo’s and whistles surround them, but he pays no attention as he slowly pulls away, placing her back onto the wood as he carefully watches her reaction. When she doesn’t say anything, he blushes scarlet, murmuring apologies before she holds a finger to his lips, silencing him.

“Do it again,” she says, throwing her arms around his neck and tilting her face up to his. On an afterthought, she adds, “As a favor to me,” her eyelashes tickling him as she winks. 

He laughs, leaning down to find her lips again, the sharp scent of ginger a bright contrast to her soft lips.

“Anything for you, Hilda.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing Hilda and Caspar so I hope you enjoyed it! Shoutout to @roxyryoko for introducing this beautiful rare pair to me <3 they're just so cute together!!
> 
> Find me on Twitter! [@ardentiia](https://twitter.com/ardentiia)


End file.
